1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash can system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the holding of a trash can while emptying and while removing a liner therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash cans of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash cans of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of emptying trash cans and removing their liners through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,405 to Prout et al discloses a method for molding a rotationally-molded container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,649 to Moser discloses a refuse container with molded hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,247 to Boover discloses a wastebasket for removing and retaining a trash can liner. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,303 to Timm et al discloses a vented foot held wastebasket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trash can system that allows facilitating the holding of a trash can while emptying and while removing a liner therefrom.
In this respect, the trash can system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the holding of a trash can while emptying and while removing a liner therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trash can system which can be used for facilitating the holding of a trash can while emptying and while removing a liner therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of trash cans of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved trash can system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved trash can system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a container. The container is in a generally rectilinear configuration and has a large rectangular upper periphery. The container also has a long horizontal front edge and a parallel rear edge. Provided between the front and rear edges are parallel side edges. The container also has a small rectangular lower periphery with a long horizontal front edge and a parallel rear edge. Provided between these front and rear edges are parallel side edges. The container also has generally trapezoidal side walls between the upper and lower peripheries. Next provided is a recess. The recess is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The recess is formed at the bottom of one side wall at the rear edge of the lower periphery. A transportation assembly is next provided. The transportation assembly includes a rigid metallic axle. The axle has a cylindrical configuration with a wheel at each end. A large length of the axle is defined between the wheels. Next provided is a pair of laterally spaced axle supports. The axle supports are located within the recess. The location of the supports allows the axle to be rotatably received adjacent to and between the wheels. The wheels are beneath parallel side walls of the container. The lower extents of the wheels are positionable beneath the container for transportation purposes. Additionally, a lower tubular handle is provided. The handle is located within the recess in a horizontal orientation encompassing the axle. The handle has opposed ends formed integrally with the axle supports. The handle is spaced from the container. Also provided is an upper handle. The upper handle is formed adjacent to the rear edge of the upper periphery above the tubular handle. Lastly provided is a planar surface. The planar surface is in a horizontal orientation. The planar surface is formed on the upper surface of the handle with linear grooves in a crossing pattern. This pattern allows for increasing the frictional capabilities so as to abate slippage. The handle is adapted to be grasped by a user concurrently with the grasping of the upper edge of the container for inversion of the container during emptying. The planar surface is adapted to receive the foot of a user to abate suction problems when lifting a liner from the container.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trash can system which has all of the advantages of the prior art trash cans of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trash can system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trash can system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trash can system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such trash can system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a trash can system for facilitating the holding of a trash can while emptying and while removing a liner therefrom.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trash can system having a container. The container has a large upper periphery with a front and a rear. The container also has a small lower periphery with a front and a rear. Between the upper and lower peripheries, the container also has a side wall. The container also has a recess. The recess is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The recess is formed at the bottom of the side wall at the rear of the lower periphery. Within the recess is a tubular handle. The handle is in a horizontal orientation with a central extent of the handle being spaced from the container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.